The present invention generally relates to an oscillating system and, in particular, relates to one such oscillating system having a torsional spring disposed within the shaft of a rotor.
In general, oscillating systems are widely known and are used in many configurations and arrangements. Although oscillating systems can be used for many purposes, the application of an oscillating system as discussed herein is directed to the use thereof in a code marking system.
Typically, code marking equipment is designed to apply markings upon elongated structures, or cores, such as telecommunication cables, or the like. One particular code marking apparatus that is readily available on the commercial market is generally known by the name "Colomat". In that particular piece of equipment, an ink nozzle is affixed to the shaft of a rotor of the oscillating system. In operation, a jet of ink, or paint, is dispersed out of the nozzle in a direction that is generally perpendicular to the axis of the shaft. The amplitude and frequency of the jet of paint are adjustable. The jet of ink, or paint, hits the elongated structure, or core, and thus provides a marking stripe or band. The core, or elongated workpiece, is moved in a longitudinal direction crosswise to the jet of ink. The core, or elongated workpiece, is thus provided with markings along the surface thereof that appear as bands of ink along the longitudinal direction of the core.
Although such conventional apparatus works quite satisfactorily, it nevertheless has at least one significant drawback. Specifically, this significant drawback is caused by the overall length of the apparatus. One of the controlling features that causes the overall length of such an apparatus to be long is the torsion spring that is affixed to the shaft of the rotor. Conventionally, the torsion spring is attached at one end of the shaft of the rotor and extends axially from that end. As a result, the apparatus is inherently long and the requisite space required for the installation and use of such an apparatus is, in many instances, prohibitive of various implementations or desired changes in the configuration of the equipment. One particular configuration that is effectively prohibited, for example, is that the apparatus is so long that only a very limited number of such apparatus can be used at the same time. That is, in some instances, it is desirable to operate several apparatus that are to be used side by side. Such an arrangement would be quite difficult to accomplish with the current code marking apparatus.
Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide an oscillating system, particularly useful in a code marking system, that overcomes the above-recited drawback of current systems.